Fear of Falling
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Tsunade's finally decided to do something about Sakura's irrational fear of men. She can only hope that her little girl won't lose all innocence at Konoha's Academy for Boys. "Sasuke...why are my tampons in your room?"
1. Raining Men

OoOoO

OoO

**R**_a_i**n**_i_n**g** _M_e**n**

OoO

OoOoO

**Can you imagine a world without men? No crime and lots of happy fat women. ~Attributed to both Marion Smith and Nicole Hollander.**

I hate buses. They're full of smelly people, scary hobos, perverted drivers, and, worst of all, _men._

God, I hate _men. _Probably even more than I hate buses.

To be honest, I don't really hate men as much as I'm scared shitless of them. I don't know exactly how far back my fears go, but I know the root of them. That's something I definitely don't feel like talking about. In fact, let's just forget I mentioned it.

Back to my point, buses suck. And just thinking about how I'm stuck on this one for another thirty minutes made me cringe. My destination isn't much better. Actually, it's worse.

See, this all started about two days ago. Tsunade-baka thought it was time for me to 'grow up and get over it' as she so delicately put. "Go. Have fun. Get over your fear already!" She said, but she doesn't understand. Tsunade thrives off the attention of men. She loves using and abusing them. How could she ever understand how someone like me, who has no reason to think men are decent, feels?

But _no,_ don't listen to the patient. She has _no_ idea what's best for her!

So yeah, here I am. On a bus. On my way to hell.

...It's also known as the Konoha Academy for Boys.

**2 Days Ago**

_Beep!_

_Beeeeeep!_

_BEEEEEEP!_

I slammed a hand on the snooze button, desperate to get at least one more minute of sleep. I knew it was futile, though. School was waiting for me like the bar was Tsunade-sama. Which basically meant it was time to wake up. Like, now.

Groaning, I rolled out of my comforter and onto the apartment floor. I cracked an eye open to check the time. 5:30 a.m. I still had plenty of time to shower and get dressed for school, even catch my bus. Yay.

I didn't bother calling for Shizune, she left at four to go do nurse things at the hospital downtown. I really owned her a lot. After my mom died and my dad went to jail, she took me in, knowing it meant she couldn't marry. I was only eight at the time, but I still remember how relieved I was when I heard I wouldn't have to go to the orphanage.

After showering and running a brush through my damp hair, I tossed on a slightly baggy, soft red hoodie and a pair of black baggy sweatpants. I barely paid attention to what I wore these days, it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. Especially since I went to an all-girls school.

By the time I finished prepping for the day it was only 5:52. My bus didn't come until six-thirty, so I had time to spare. Grabbing my simple black book-bag, I pulled out my A.P. chemistry packet and began to study.

After about seven minutes of silence, my phone started to vibrate in my pants' pocket.

_**Hehe...vibrate...pocket...**_

_Get over it, you perv._

_**Hey, I'm you.**_

_Shut up._

I pressed the call button and held the blackberry to my ear. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

_Oh shit, Tsunade!_

"Y-yes..."

"You didn't call me last night. How do you expect me to help you if I can't even keep up with your progress?"

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _I could hear the rising anger in her voice. If I didn't think of something quick, she was going to blow up on me again.

"I was washing my dog!"

_**Smooth, Sak.**_

I could _feel _her smirk. That's right. I _felt _it. "You don't _have _a dog."

"Then I was washing my cat...?"

"Just stop. I know you're lying. Why don't you call when you're supposed to? I'm your therapist! I only want to help you!"

Now _that _pissed me off. She thinks that after only a month of being my therapist, she has the right to act like she knows best? This women doesn't know shit about me!

"I don't NEED your help!"

"YES, YOU DO! You're not going to get over your fear of men all by yourself, Sakura. I know that you've been through a traumatic experience, considering your father and all-"

"_Don't you dare mention him!_"

For a moment, we were both silent. Then I heard Tsunade sigh on the other line and just knew she was about to deliver some unwelcome news.

"Listen, Sakura, _I'm trying to help. _And I think I came up with a way to do that, too."

"I told you-"

"You don't have a choice in this. It's what's best for your health. Now, are you going to shut it and listen to what I have to say or am I going to ship you off without any aspect of what's happening?"

Ship me off? What was going on? Is this crazy women thinking of sending me to a nuthouse?

"I'll be quiet." I said, begrudgingly.

"Good. Here's what I've been thinking; instead of slowly easing your fear into your daily surroundings, I was thinking I could just toss you in the middle of your worst nightmare." I swear, there was glee in her voice.

"And this will help me how...?"

"It's a technic I sometimes use with my more difficult patients. So since you're afraid of men, I'm going to send you to an all-boys school run by a childhood friend of mine. You'll be cured in two weeks, tops!"

I couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Had she really just said that? Tsunade-the _bitch_-was going to send me to an all boys school. Full of boys. Smelly, dirty boys who have probably been secluded to their own school because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"-And I'll have one of the students show you around. Sakura? Hello? Oh, my! You're so excited you can't even speak!"

FML.

**Current Happenings**

"Damn." I let out a low whistle as the cab driver let me off in the school parking lot. There were at least seventy cars here; all porches, lamberginis, or hummers. The school itself was amazing, as well; a tall, castle-like structure composed of three towers, the middle being the tallest and the two others supporting it. There was a clock smack in the middle of one tower, too, only it was almost as regal as the rest of the place.

A stone walkway met me as I left the parking lot. The school gate was closed, which wasn't much of a surprise considering it was a Monday night. It must be at least eight now, since my journey here started at 7 am and it feels like it's been forty hours since then.

I looked around for a button or something to push that would open the gates, because no way was I sleeping outside in the cold. IT was supposed to be spring here, but I still had to wear my heavy winter jacket over my hoodie. Maybe it was because I was so thin, I didn't have enough flab to keep me warm.

After about a minute of searching, I sighed in defeat. Turning back to the gate, I tried one last thing.

"Open sesame."

The gate swung open.

"Well damn," I muttered, hesitantly taking a step onto the white stone path. It was so dark, I was afraid of something jumping out at me. Then my gaze landed on the school again, and I remembered who the real monsters were.

I gazed up at the huge white walls, willing myself to walk before someone hopped out of a bush and mugged me. "C'mon, Sak. You can do this..." I mumbled weakly, playing with the strap of my carry-on bag. The hand holding my suitcase was shaking.

Finally, after a shuttering breath, I managed to take one step forward...

...and it all went to hell from there.

"HEY! PERSON! ARE YOU LOST?" Someone shouted literally right next to my ear. I screamed and swung my suitcase at them, smirking slightly when I heard a low thump.

"That'll teach you to sneak up on me." I warned, turning to look at whatever moron I hit with my awesome kung-fu moves. Instead of an unconcious moron, the sight I was met with make my whole body start shaking with terror.

There were two boys. One was lying on the ground, hands held up to stop my suitcase. He had blonde spiky hair and electric blue eyes. The other was standing, holding back my luggage from reaching the other boy. He had black hair that spiked up in the back and was looking at me with such a cold expression I was surprised I didn't freeze.

The Ice King looked me up and down, smirking when his eyes landed on my terrified face. "You must be the new girl." Was all he said.

But it was all he needed to say to send me sprinting back to the gate.

"WAIT! WE COME IN PEACE!" One of the boys (I think the blonde one) shouted. I could hear their footsteps close behind me, and sped up. I guess it was a good thing I was so small, because I was the fastest girl on the track team back at my old school. The only one who even came close to out-running me was Tenten, and it would be a while before I saw her again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, rattling the bars of the now-closed school gate. I was frantic, they might as well have been after my lucky charms for how scared I was.

I whipped around, back pressed to the gate, when I heard their heavy footsteps right behind me. The dark haired one stepped up to me, first pressing a cool palm to my forehead, then to my neck.

"W-what are you doing?" I chattered, trying to get out from between the gate and his chest. No use. I was trapped like a rat in a cage.

"Quiet," He mumbled. "I'm checking to see if you have a fever."

I slapped his hand away, "I'm not sick."

"Then why were you running away form us?" The blonde one poked his head out from behind his dark friend, fixing me with the curious gaze of a child.

By then, the dark one had moved on to checking my heartbeat, his palm pressed over me chest. I kicked him in the knee, but only got a grunt in response.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because you were chasing me!"

"We were chasing you because you were running from us." The dark one explained, stepping back. He must've been satisfied with my well-being enough to let me walk on my own but when I reached for my luggage they had already taken hold of them and started down the path again.

"Give those back!" I demanded, still a little shaky. No way was I walking in that school with those two guard dogs.

The blonde one looked back and raised an eyebrow at me, "But it's too heavy for you to carry!"

"No, it's not!" I argued, staying a good ten feet behind them.

"Yes, it is." The dark one said in a tone that felt final. I sighed and stuffed my shaking hands in my pockets, shuffling along the path to hell.

After a few moments, the silence became too much for blondie. "By the way, my name's Naruto! And this teme right here is Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"That's nice." I said.

Naruto stared at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna tell us your name?"

"Well," I started, dryly. "You knew I was new, and that I would be arriving tonight, so I don't see how you couldn't know my name, too."

Sasuke gave me a glare that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Jiraiya, the headmaster, held an assembly earlier today to inform us of your enrollment here. He didn't tell us your name or why you had to come to this school, of all places."

_Of all places. _Well, that certainly sounded welcoming.

"Sakura."

"WHAT?"

I winced at the loudness of Naruto's voice. "Lower your voice, idiot! It's too late to be screaming like that!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, my name rolling off his tongue. He smirked, "It fits you."

"Shut the hell up."

"Why are you shaking?" Naruto asked, falling into step beside me. "Are you cold? You can borrow my jacket if you are, Sakura-chan!"

"N-NO!" Dammit. He just made me start shaking all over again. I didn't even want to be near these guys, let alone wear their clothes.

Naruto looked so hurt, though. I managed a tight smile. "I mean, no thanks. I'm not cold."

"Then why are you shaking?" Damn Ice King. He just wasn't going to let this go.

I rivaled Sasuke's glare with one of my own. "Just cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Because I am."

He looked like he was about to argue further, but just as Sasuke opened his mouth, I turned away stubbornly and closed my eyes.

...and ran smack into the school doors.

[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]

I hate nurses.

More then I hate buses.

But not nearly as much as I hate men.

"Not. A. Word."

"I wasn't saying anything."

"But you were about to."

"...no. I wasn't."

"DON'T DENY IT!"

"Don't get all worked up about it." Sasuke muttered, pressing the icepack harder against my throbbing cheek. After being introduced to the door I had immediately started crying. I won't deny I'm a cry baby, it's not my fault it hurt. What were those doors made out of? Steel?

Sasuke had sent Naruto to drop off my stuff in my dorm and told him he would meet him back in theirs after taking me to the nurse. I was temped to make a gay joke about the fact that they lived together, but my face hurt to much to talk.

"Don't press so hard." I whined, taking his hand and pushing it back.

Sasuke smirked, "That's what she said."

"..._really?_"

"Really."

I sighed. Boys really were more trouble then they were worth. "You're amazing." I said dryly.

"I know."

"I hate you."

"Yeah...but look on the bright side."

I looked up at him curiously. "What bright side could this situation possibly have?"

"You're not shaking anymore."

And he was right. At least, until I heard the next phrase to exit his mouth.

"Tomorrow we have classes, by the way. Me and the dobe will introduce you to the rest of the guys."

_Rest...of...the...guys..._

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]o[]

**Chapter one, complete :)**

**Review and let me know if I should continue this. **

**Please&Thanks**

**~ Orange Sherbet**


	2. Miracle Man

-o-

_Miracle Man_

-o-

Despite popular belief, Naruto Uzumaki was not one to be easily fooled.

He was more perceptive than the average moron. In fact, Naruto could read his best friend, Sasuke's body language better than his own older brother. That took skill.

Well, not really, considering how much the two Uchihas hated each other...

Anyway, the point was that Naruto wasn't as stupid as he looked. And acted.

Which is why he was able to tell that Sasuke had taken a liking to the new girl at KAB.

"Hey teme," Naruto started as he buttoned up his shirt for school that morning, "What do you think of the new girl?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke grunted, pulling on his shoes.

_Figures, no '-chan' or anything. _Naruto thought scathingly. His best friend had a knack for forgetting formalities. Last time he checked, Sakura-_chan _was scared shitless of his chicken-butt self.

"Yeah, Sakura-_chan._" He said, putting emphasis on the _chan._

Sasuke looked up at him boredly, one hand still holding one of his shoelaces. "Hn. She's okay."

"AHA! SO YOU _ARE _IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Keep your voice down, you do-"

The rest of Sasuke's protest died on his lips as he and Naruto's dorm room door slung open. Standing in the doorway was Kiba Inuzuka, fully dress and panting. He must've run all the way from his and Shino's room at the end of the hall to here, Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Whose Sasuke in love with?" He gasped, letting himself into the room and plopping down next to Sasuke on his bed. Sasuke raised a brow at the dog-boy, but didn't do anything more.

"Nobody." He answered coldly, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto glared right back. "Don't lie. Why else would you say that Sakura-chan was 'okay'? We both know you hate any and all girls!"

Kiba stopped panting and looked at Sasuke, eye wide. "YOU'RE NOT GAY?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Sasuke's eyes had flashed red. "NO."

"STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto growled.

Kiba looked up at him curiously. "Whose Sakura-chan?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "The dobe's new girlfriend." He said, even though the thought of _his _Sakura dating the likes of him make Sasuke internally cringe.

...Wait. _His _Sakura?

"S-she's just a friend..." Naruto blushed and stuttered uncharacteristically, making Kiba laugh out loud.

"Where did you meet her?" He asked, grinning.

Sasuke's smirk dropped, and Naruto's head snapped up. "Nowhere." They both said, together. If word got out about Sakura being KAB, she would be relentlessly attacked by horndogs like Kiba. Sasuke and Naruto knew she would be exposed today in class, but both felt an odd urge to protect her. If Kiba found out, no doubt the entire school would know before they even got to her.

Too bad for them, Kiba was perceptive. "Hey, didn't the headmaster say something about a new student the other day?"

"NO!"

"Yeah, I think he did. And he said it would be a girl, too..." Kiba pondered, eyes narrowing. "Don't tell me Sakura-chan is the new girl?"

"NONONONONO!" Naruto waved his hands back and forth. "NO WAY! SAKURA IS THIS GIRL WE MET AT-AT...AT ROCK LEE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! YEAH! THAT'S IT!"

"Lee's birthday is in June. It's only January." Kiba smirked, knowing he had won. Hell yeah! There was finally a cute girl in this school, and she was apparently hot enough to meet the aloof Uchiha's standards.

This would be one interesting day.

-o-

Sakura sighed as she looked through the clothes her aunt and Tsunade had packed for her. They had refused to allow her to bring any of her usual sweats, but she had cheated and brought an extra bag with some of them anyway. And thank God for that, because there was no way in hell she was going to wear what _they _had packed.

Sakura picked a low-cut red top out of her suitcase and held it up, cringing. The last thing she needed was to put _more _focus on her B-cup chest. Tsunade didn't seem to realize that not everybody had watermelons for breasts.

It was cold outside today. There was even a little bit of snow on the ground. If Sakura was still going to public school they might've gotten the day off. Unfortunately, that didn't seem possible at a boarding school.

She zipped up her suitcase and tossed it on the ground. After pulling her other bag out from under her bed and pulling on some black yoga pants and her favorite deep red hoodie, Sakura pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and went to dig her shoes out of her suitcase.

It was so quiet, she thought, slipping on her sneakers. Should a boy's boarding school be so much louder? She had expected yelling and screaming to wake her up, but all she got was the dull beep of her alarm clock. If it stayed like this all day, Sakura thought she could manage.

Then a loud bang make her head snap towards the door, and there were the monsters from yesterday. Only this time, they were punching and kicking a third on her dorm room floor.

"Get off me!" The third yelled. He had brown hair and eyes, which were currently narrowed at Naruto. "I just wanted to say hi!"

"Liar!" Naruto accused, dodging Brown's fist. "YOU LIE!"

Sakura stared, wide -eyed, at the scene before her. Her whole body was already shaking, and a scream was working it's way out of her throat when a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke said, voice his usual uncaring monotone. "Just try and relax."

_Relax? _Sakura thought, suddenly having the mad urge to laugh. Was he insane? How could she relax with _them _here! She couldn't even stop shaking. In fact, now she was full-on shuttering.

Kiba seemed to take notice of this. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her, blue eyes wide and too close to her face. She took a step back, hitting Sasuke's chest. Through the thin fabric of her hoodie, she could feel his heartbeat.

And then everything went dark for her.

-o-

_Where am I...? _Sakura wondered, cracking an eye open. The white walls and paper bed sheet told her she was back in the nurses office, and that she also had a splitting headache.

She wondered where Sasuke and Naruto were, happily thinking that they might've finally left her alone. But wait, what time was it? Sakura glanced to her right and saw a digital clock perched on the wall, proudly displaying that it was 12:34. _They must be in class..._She thought sadly.

The door creaked open, surprising Sakura. She closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

"It's no use," A voice said. "I already saw you were awake."

_Dammit! _Slowly, Sakura opened both her eyes, squinting when someone flicked on the lights.

"I'm Kabuto, by the way. You're friends brought you here when you fell unconscious." A boy with white hair and Harry Potter glasses told her, licking his lips. Sakura shivered. Something about this guy didn't seem right, and it wasn't just the fact that he was a guy.

"Sakura." She offered, staring not at him but at the wall behind him. If she did that, maybe the shaking wouldn't start again.

But it didn't stop the shivering.

"Cold?" Kabuto inquired, starting to slip off his jacket.

"N-no!" Sakura insisted. At his curious look, she tried to explain. "I-I'm not cold. Just, you know, um...hungry!"

Kabuto nodded, glancing at the clock. "It is lunch time. If you're alright, maybe you should get going."

"Err..." The thought of eating in a cafeteria full of guys scared her shitless, but staying in here, alone and totally at this weirdo's mercy seemed even less appetizing to her. "O-okay."

"Do you need me to lead you to the lunch room?"

"No!"

He raised a white eyebrow. "You know, Miss Haruno, I still haven't been informed of the reason you're going to this school."

_When did I tell him my last name?_

"So?" Sakura said, defensively. She scooted back on the bed until her back hit the wall.

Kabuto smirked, suddenly looking sinister. "You don't belong here, _Sa-ku-ra._" She started shaking at the way he said her name. "I don't know why you were allowed to enroll, but I'm going to find out, and I'm going to use it against you. _That's a promise._" He licked his lips and took a step towards her, causing Sakura to let out an ear-splitting scream.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Someone else demanded, busting into the room. _Not another guy! _Sakura pleaded in her head. She didn't think she could handle anymore testosterone today.

Kabuto's sinister look disappeared, replaced by the same serene smile he wore when Sakura first encountered him. "Ah. Uchiha-san. Have you come to take your eye medication?"

"That's exactly what I was doing," Sakura's dark-haired savior said, looking Kabuto up and down suspiciously, "When I heard someone scream from inside this room." His gaze landed on Sakura, who was still huddled on the cot, and he walked towards her with the air of an emperor.

Kneeling down to look her in the face, he asked, "Did you scream?"

Sakura's lip quivered.

He sighed, and held out a hand for her to take. She did, and he dragged her out of the nurse's office without another word to Kabuto the Creep.

Once they were out, Sakura snatched her hand back. "Thanks." She mumbled.

The guy, who looked like an older version of Sasuke, chuckled and smirked at her. "Anytime. I love going around and rescuing pretty girls."

Sakura blushed ten shades of red. "Uh-um..."

He shook his head. "Sorry. Just forget I said that, I really should have better manners. I'm Itachi, by the way. Itachi Uchiha."

_Uchiha..._That name struck a cord. "Are you related to Sasuke?" She blurted.

Itachi's smirk disappeared. "I am. What did he tell you about me?"

"N-nothing!" Sakura insisted, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. "I just remembered his last name was Uchiha, too..."

"Hai. He's my brother."

"O-oh..."

"And you are?"

Sakura blushed again. She had forgotten all about manners, as well. "Sakura Haruno. I'm the new girl everyone has been talking about." She mumbled bitterly.

Itachi laughed. "Your name fits you." He said, ruffling her hair. They came to a halt in front of a pair of brown double doors. "This is the lunch room, so I'll be seeing you."

"Uh...yeah. Bye!" Sakura called as he retreated down the hallway. She looked down at her hands; barely any shaking. "Wow..." It seemed that Itachi's calm and collected aura numbed her fear. And he wasn't too bad looking, to boot. Nothing at all like his brother.

And speak of the devil..."Sakura. Why weren't you in the nurse's office where I left you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Stop screaming."

"Stop sneaking up behind me! And get your hand off my shoulder, asshole." Sakura shouted childishly, eyes wide and hands suddely shaking. There goes her calm state of mind.

"Maybe we should keep you on a leash," Naruto joked, walking up beside his best friend and slinging an arm around Sasuke, whose eye twitched at the contact.

Sakura gulped at the idea. "You don't have to follow me around, you know."

"We're protecting you, Sakura-chan! I thought you liked us?"

"I'm not too fond of _anyone_that goes to this school." Sakura admitted, stepping past them and towards where Sasuke had told her the school elevator was.

"Why not?" Sasuke inquired, shrugging Naruto off of him and reaching out to grab her shaking wrist.

Sakura snatched her arm back and shoved it in her hoodie pocket. "I just don't."

"Aren't you hungry, though?" Naruto asked, pushing Sasuke out of the way so he could stand in front of her.

"No." Her stomach growled.

_Traitor!_

_**I'm hungry!**_

Sasuke smirked, whacking Naruto on the back of the head. "I think your stomach disagrees."

"Come eat lunch with us, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. He pointed at the cafeteria doors. "You can meet everyone we sit with, too!"

_Lucky me..._Sakura thought, as she was unceremoniously pushed into a cafeteria filled to the brim with her worst fear.

-o-

**Next chapter: Lunch time fun :D who else loves food fights?**

**Reviews = Motivation = Faster Updates!**


	3. Enter Sandman

-o-

_Enter Sandman_

-o-

Holy shit. I am _freaking out._

And when Sakura Haruno freaks out, IT IS NOT AN ORDINARY FREAK OUT. My palms sweat, my cheeks grow hot, my hair gets all mussed up and my eyes go wide while the pupil goes small.

To put it simply, I looked like a crackwhore.

BUT I CANNOT LET THEM KNOW I AM FREAKING OUT.

"Sakura," Naruto said, beaming up at me as he finally stopped in the middle of the crowed cafeteria, "I want you to meet the guys."

_Do not faint, _I told myself, bracing for the impact of their creepy little smiles.

"Sakuraaa, are you okay?" Naruto worriedly poked me in my side. "You're not feeling sick again, are you?"

I shut my eyes tight. "No."

"Sakura." I felt Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort in his own way.

A new voice, one I had never heard, said "Is she okay?"

"Shutup, Kiba," Said someone else. "She looks like she's about to have some kind of attack."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto snapped, "_Nobody _is attacking Sakura-chan as long as I'm around!"

"Hn. Dobe."

Their voices seemed to pass right over my head. All the noise in the cafeteria just seemed to blur together and fade into the background. All I could think about was boys. Men. Those disgusting creatures who have no respect for me or my gender. A face appeared in my mind, the lines blurry with age. It was a man with shocking green eyes and a pale face, heart-shaped, like mine. I clenched my fists as another picture started to form.

This one was clearer. It was my mother, laughing, carrying me in her arms. We were walking through a feild of strawberries and I was covered in red jam. I think it was one of the few times I had ever heard her laugh. It was high and light, like bells.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Then I screamed. Loudly.

-o-

"See what your face does to people, Suigetsu?" Sasuke said, smirking in the direction of a boy with sky-blue hair.

Suigetsu growed back, "Your girlfriend sure liked my face last night."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly from my other side, "Don't think you can get in the way of me and my sasu-cakes!"

The guys burst out laughing, and I cracked a smile.

Sasuke slapped his 'best friend' on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"FORGET THE DAMN JUICE!"

We all turned to stare at a boy with brown hair and super sharp teeth. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "something you wanna tell us, Kiba?"

"Yes, actually." Kiba nodded, "I got a tattoo on my ass that says 'sexy mothafucka' last night. Also, I've been sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know."

Shikamaru shook his head, "you need to get laid, man."

"By someone other than your mom?"

"I hear Naruto swings that way, if your interested." I put in, astounded by my own boldness. The boys stopped their conversation to stare at me for a short second, before collapsing into laughter once more.

"She got you good, Naruto!" Kiba yelled, laughing so hard he had to hold his gut.

Naruto turned to me, blushing. "We should sit down, Sakura-chan."

I smiled slightly. "Sure," I let him lead me to the end of the table, where he slid in next to me with a grace I didn't know Naruto possessed. Across from us, Sasuke was trying to catch Naruto's eye in his death glare for some odd boy reason.

"Hey, dobe," He started, "why don't you go get Sakura some food?"

Naruto looked at his best friend, and Sakura watched as a smile curled across his sun-tanned face. "Why don't you, Sasuke-_kun_? I'm sure she'd rather have me here so somewhere familiar is a seat away."

"Don't worry, I'll keep the seat warm for you while you get her food." Sasuke replied darkly.

Naruto exclaimed, "Only cuz you'd fart on it!"

That sent the table into another round of immature giggles.

"I'm really not hungry..." I said softly, suddenly timid again for some reason. Sasuke gave me a look that almost said 'YES YOU ARE.'

I gulped.

"On second thought..."

"Don't let this teme push you around, Sakura-chan!" Naruto brought his fist down on the table.

"Hey!" Kiba argued, "He's just sexually frustrated, is all!"

I laughed and said "I'll just go up by myself."

"NO!" Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

I sighed. This was going to be a long lunch.

-o-

That night, as I made my way to the showers after an exciting lunch with Naruto and co., I was pretty much on cloud nine.

I had talked to boys, sat in a room crowded with them, and hadn't fainted. That HAD to count for something. Maybe it really was best for me to get over my fear. After all, some of those guys were cute.

_Like Naruto._

Okay. Where the hell had _that _thought came from?

Definitely not my mind. Nuh uh. I'm way too fucked up to think something so...so _normal._

But Naruto was kind of cute, I thought as I walked into the now deserted bathroom and claimed one of the stalls. They were small, marble cubicles set in the walls. The curtains were blue, proving I was in boy territory. But where else was I supposed to shower? At least I came at a time when nobody was around.

I turned the nozzle and already-warm water came rushing out at me. Placing my bth basket on the small bench in the cubicle, I picked out my Victoria's Secret Passionfruit Escape body wash, and squirted some onto a sponge. As that washed off, I washed my hair with raspberry-scented shampoo and conditioner.

Just as I was finishing shaving, I heard the sound of the door cracking open. _Shit. _I'd left my clothes and towel outside! I couldn't get out if somebody was in the bathroom brushing their teeth or whatever! I COULD NOT SHOW SOME RANDOM BOY MY NAKED BODY!

_Stop. Panicking. _I told myself, taking a calming breath and nearly choking on the shower water. I could handle this. I would just wash my face, turn off the water, and grab my clothes before he got here.

I threw back the curtain, and came face-to-face with a pair of insanely green eyes.

-o-

"Hey, teme, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"No."

"Where do you think she is?"

"Dunno."

"Shouldn't we check her room?"

"Naw."

"WHAT IF SHE'S BEING RAPED, SASUKE!"

"I'm gonna rape you if you don't shut up _now_, dobe."

"...damn, Sasuke. Don't get me so excited."

"...holy shit dude."

-_I did it for the yaoi fans_-

"Uh...hi."

_Way to go, Sak. 'Hi' is always the perfect thing to say when a guy catches you coming out of the shower. NAKED._

"Do you plan on putting some clothes on?" The boy snapped, obviously irritated at getting to catch a glimpse of my goodies. Was he trying to say I wasn't hot enough for him? Oh, HELL no. As if I'd let some fucking ginger like this fool think that about me.

"If you moved out of my way maybe I could." I snapped back, placing a hand on my hip instead of covering my chest like my instincts screamed for me to do.

"Actually, _you_ are in _my _way. You're blocking my stall. Move." He said, an edge to his voice. The crazy urge to laugh bubbled up inside of me.

"_You're _stall? There's ten other empty ones! You don't own the bathroom!" I pointed a finger in his face. He angrily whacked it away.

"No, but I do own that stall."

"It doesn't have your name on it." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Yes, it does." He pointed to something behind me, and I turned around to see the words 'GAARA OWNS THIS STALL, ALL WHO USE IT SHALL BE PUNISHED' carved onto the back wall. How had I missed that?

"Oh..." I trailed off, turning back towards him. "I guess I'll go get dressed now."

He didn't say a word, but smirked, looking me up and down. "You look better this way."

And the fucking ginger left me standing in the bathroom, naked, as he strut into _his _stall and turned on the water.

I was so agitated, I forgot to be scared shitless.

-o-

By the time I had put on my pajamas (a green Konoha High t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants) and brushed my teeth, Gaara had finished his shower. I attempted to make conversation, maybe prove that I wasn't the complete dumbass he thought I was.

"I'm Sakura."

"I know. You're the only creature with a vagina within forty miles of this school."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"By the way," Gaara said, completely ignoring my comment and advancing towards me until my back hit the wall, "If you ever, _ever_ touch my stall again-" He stopped, smirking down at me and pressing our hips together crudely, "-you _will _pay."

_WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PROTECTIVE OVER A BATHROOM STALL?_

It would have been quite stupid of me, I think, to actually ask this question. Thankfully, I kept my mouth shut, and was rewarded by the door bursting open and none other than Itachi strutting his sexy self into the room to save me.

It only took a milisecond for him to stop Gaara and me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Late night snack, Gaara?"

I squeeked. Gaara growled.

"Fuck off, Uchiha."

"That won't be happening anytime soon."

Gaara pushed away from me, not even sparing a last glance as he swept past Itachi and pressed a hand to the bathroom door. "How unfortunate." Then he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

Now Itachi was looking at me. "Are you alright?" He asked, his tone polite but somehow still detached.

That same feeling of serenity washed over me, as it did the last time I saw Itachi. There was just something about him that calmed all my irrational fears, even though I knew I would still have nightmares about Gaara tonight.

"Yeah," I nodded, checking my hip for bruises. There was a small red spot above my pelvic. "But I think I'll survive."

Itachi smirked. "I can think of alot of boys that would be disappointed if you didn't. You should probably get to bed, Sakura."

"I should," I agreed, "but what are you doing out so late anyway?"

The color drained from his already pale face, and Itachi dropped the smirk. "Needed to brush my teeth." He said tightly, sweeping past me and towards the sinks. "You really should get out of here, Sakura, before-" He caught himself. Sitting down on a waiting chair that wasn't facing me.

"Before what?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Go!"

I stopped breathing.

_"Go!"_

_"But Rinji, we can't just leave Sakura!"_

_"You will ge tin that car now, woman, or so help me God I will aim this gun at both your and Sakura's worthless heads!"_

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS, BITCH!"_

I exited the bathroom as fast as humanly possible.

-o-

"SAKURA-CHAN! We thought you'd gotten raped!"

I blinked at the picture of Naruto and Sasuke lounging peacefully on my bed, reading manga. How they had gotten in, I haven't a clue. And it wasn't just those two, Kiba and Shikamaru had come along as well.

Right. This was exactly what I needed.

That was sarcasm, btw.

"Get out." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look stern.

"But we wanna have a slumber party!" Naruto whined, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

I shivered. The thought of sleeping with four boys in my door was not very appealing. It took all of my will-power not to have another 'attack.'

"No. Now get out before I call Jiraiya!" I threatened. That sobered them up and got them out the door.

"'Night Sakura!" Naruto called cheerfully as I slammed the door in his face. From the other end, I could hear Kiba stifle his giggles like a five-year-old girl talking to her crush.

_Stupid boys, _I thought, smiling slightly. The mattress creeked when I plopped down onto it, snugging into my comfy pink sheets. That night, I didn't have a nightmare, but instead dreamed of ramen and dogs and strange hairdo's.

-o-

**YES, I REALIZE I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS.**

**I'm sorry, I got swamped with school work xp hopefully I'll start updating again soon, **

**but I'm not making ANY promises.**

**Now review!**

-o-


	4. Man Handling

-o-

Man Handling

-o-

You know that feeling you get when someone's obviously creepin' on you? Like, you get all tingly and you can feel their EYES on you...I'm having that feeling...

AND I'M MOTHERFUCKING SCARED.

"Psst. Naruto, does Kakashi-sensei normally look at students like that?" I whispered. We were in the middle of English class, and I was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. I had actually developed a low tolerence for their presence, since I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

...I think.

Anyway, back to my point.

Kakashi-sensei, our teacher, was looking over his porn book and watching me like I was lunch and he was a rabid squirrel.

Naruto looked up from his book and glanced from me to Kakashi. His gaze hardened when he caught our sensei's eye. "No." Then he and Kakashi got into a staring contest, and I was free to get back to my work.

At least until Kakashi announced he was going to the little girl's room and Kiba thought it would be funny to chuck his eraser at the back of my head.

Now I'm shaking underneath Kakashi's desk like a scared bunny, and Naruto and Sasuke were pummbeling Kiba to the ground. Again.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked boredly as he waltzed back in the room.

"Dog Breath over here was sexually harrassing Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," I sweat-dropped, "Isn't that going a little far?"

"SEND HIM TO THE EMO CORNER, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Unfortunately," Kakashi drawled, "That corner is perminately occupied by Sasuke. You'll all just have to deal."

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to nod in agreement, before wandering back over to Kakashi's desk and offering me a hand. I took it, but not without a shudder, and allowed him to pull me out from my makeshift cave. But Sasuke yanked me up a little too hard, and I fell onto his chest.

The room stilled.

_OH. MY. GOD. _

_Now, Sakura, DO NOT PANIC. It's okay, you can do this-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, shoving Sasuke away from me and sprinting towards the classroom door. I didn't get very far, though. Kakashi grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and dragged me back to my desk, where I sat on my seat on all fours, shivering.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan. It's okay. See! Teme won't kill you!" Naruto grinned at me reassuringly, poking Sasuke to prove he wasn't 'dangerous' as I though. Sasuke sat there glaring at Naruto, but then his eyes softened and he sent me a look that obviously said 'sorry'.

I sighed and sat down normally in my seat, realizing that, for the first time in ages, I hadn't fainting after having male contact. Maybe this place really _was _good for me.

-o-

The bell for lunch rang, and I gathered all my books and got ready to leave the classroom when Naruto and Sasuke blocked my exit. "G-guys?" I stuttered, starting to shake.

"Sakura..." Naruto trailed off, watching me. He made a grab for my hand but I pulled it out of his reach.

"Yeah?" I said, a bit snappily. I didn't mean to make Naruto look so hurt, but I didn't want to have another freak out. I wish he could understand...

"Sakura, we want the truth." Sasuke said in his no-bullshit tone. I knew what they were asking. The thing was, i'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them the truth. Could they handle it? Would they make fun of me for it? God, so many things could go wrong.

"What truth?" I said, faking innocence. Of course he saw right through it.

"You know what truth."

Naruto growled at Sasuke's harsh tone. "Don't sound so cruel, teme." He turned to me with softer eyes, "Sakura-chan, we wanna know why you were send to an all-boys school, and why you shake around us..." He trailed off, looking at me with pure, confused blue eyes.

I sighed, deciding now was a good a time as ever. "Well, it's like this..."

And so I told them.

-o-

"Itachi." Deidara greeted his dark haired friend more then cheerily. He was in a good mood. Pein had finally made the new girl, Sakura Haruno, their next target. He wanted to know why she was in an all boys school and if she posed as a threat. Deidara couldn't wait to get started. It's been so long since he had any female contact.

Besides, she seemed sweet enough.

"Sakura Haruno had befriended my brother and his idiot sidekid." Itachi stated bluntly, hanging up his jacket and taking off his shirt. If Deidara were gay, he would ogle at the view. But he was not gay, despite many people's opinions, and so he did not ogle.

"Deidara, stop ogling at my beautiful naked chest." Itachi deadpanned.

"I'm not!"

Sasori, on the other side of the sofa, chucked as he flipped through a book Tobi had thrown at him the other day. It was called _Twilight_-Tobi had been animate about the rest of the Akatsuki reading it for some reason.

"So your brother's made friends with Sakura already?" Deidara asked, his heart sinking. He hoped the girl didn't fall for the Uchiha charms before he had a chance to woo her.

"Yes, but I think I've figured out why she was sent to the Academy." Itachi smirked, tossing on a clean black top to replace the one Hidan had spilled soda on earlier. Nevermind that it belonged to Sasori, he had a billion of them anyway.

Both artists looked at each other skeptically, sending silent messages. Itachi was smart, but smart enough to figure out Sakura Haruno after just one meeting? That seemed doubtful. Nonetheless, they gave him their full attention as Itachi started to speak.

"She shakes around everyone she meets, she blacks out randomly without a cause, or at least that's what it seems like...it _should_ be obvious." Itachi took a deep breath, upping the dramatic factor.

"Sakura Haruno," He smirked, "is an insomniac. She's obviously sleep deprived."

Sasori couldn't help but see a major flaw in this theory. "But...that doesn't explain why she's at an all boys boarding school."

"Maybe she's sex deprived, too." Deidara suggested. Itachi glared at both of them.

"Obviously," He started, all dark and scary and Itachi, "none of you understand my genius. This makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't." Sasori argued.

The two locked eyes.

Deidara watched eletricity pulse between his two friends, deciding now was the perfect time for some ice cream at the cafeteria.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two! Have fun!"

The door slammed shut behind him.

-o-

I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE AND SUPER SHORT UPDATE!

BUT DANGIT . IVE GOT DRIVERS ED AND WORK FOR AP CLASSES AND APPLICATIONS FOR JOBS TO DO, I HAVENT GOTTEN VERY MUCH FREE TIME.

okay, back to normal font :D forgive me, I'll try to make the next chapter quicker and longer.

and please review, it makes me smile :)

-o-


	5. Mystery Man

_Mystery Man_

* * *

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, staring into my eyes. I could feel his breath against my lips, his palm against my cheek.

"Yeah?" I asked, all breathy like the girls in romance movies. Sasuke leaned in, as if to whisper something to me and only me. He stared down at my lips, silently asking for permission.

And that's when I leaned forward and closed the distance between us.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I woke up screaming, sweat drenching my face. Holy shit, had I really just dreamed about kissing Sasuke Uchiha?

Only normal teenage girls were supposed to do that!

But then, I guess it did make sense after yesterday. Once I had told Naruto and Sasuke about me being afraid of men, they had surprised me by not asking why. We skipped the rest of our classes and took Sasuke's black Beamer to the mall.

It was awesome. For once in my life, I _did _feel like a normal teenager. And not just any teenager, but the one who goes places flanked by cute guys. The type of girl that other girls envy.

Still, dreaming about Sasuke was unnerving. I whipped out my phone and pressed three-Tsunade's speed dial.

"Hello?" She picked up on the third ring, ironically.

"Yo, Tsunade. It's me, Sakura."

"...bitch. It's 3 a.m."

"I just had a dream about this guy in my class kissing me."

"Y U NO TELL ME SOONER?"

"Because I just woke up from it!"

"Are you shaking?"

"No..."

"Then go back to sleep."

"But-"

I was met with the dial tone. Finding nothing else to do, I put my phone back on the nightstand and drifted back to sleep, this time dreaming about coca cola cans falling from the sky.

* * *

"Teme?"

"Yeah?"

"_DID YOU HEAR THAT?_"

"Shut up, dobe! You'll wake Sakura!"

"We really shouldn't of easedropped on her call...I feel like a stalker teme!"

"That's because you're holding binoculars, and we have our ears pressed against Sakura's door."

"But we have a reason! She was screaming!"

"And now we know why."

"Teme?"

"Dobe."

"...who do you think Sakura dreamed about kissing?"

"Probably the same guy you dream about kissing."

"Yeah, probably."

"..."

"...WAIT A SECOND!"

"Hn. Dobe. Let's go back to sleep."

"BUT I WANNA KNOW WHO SAKURA DREAMED ABOUT KISSING!"

"_Shut up, Dobe!_"

The two figures stilled, pressing their ears back against Sakura's door to see if Naruto's screaming had woken up. At the sound of her soft snoring, they both let out a breath of relief.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I wanna find out too, but right now isn't the time."

"Should we go back to our dorm?"

"Yeah."

And so, Sasuke and Naruto tiptoed back to their dormitory, only stopping so that Naruto could bang loudly on Kiba and Shino's door to wake up the two dickheads.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hehehehehehehehe! The Easter bunny has arrived!"

* * *

"Kiba, you failed this paper so bad that even Naruto can't believe it."

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei." Kiba muttered, looking at the bright red D written on his test sheet. Beside him, Naruto snickered.

"Shut up, you punk! I don't even wanna see your face after what you did to me last night!" He seethed, aiming a fist at Naruto.

Suigetsu's grinning face got in the way. "Did he break up with you?"

"I'm gonna punch your lights out, Suigetsu!"

"Hehehehehe, the Easter bunny!"

"NARUTO, why the _fuck _do you keep saying that?"

Sakura trudged into Asuma's class fifteen minutes late, met by the stares of many of her classmates. She took her usual seat next to Sasuke, ignoring the A test paper on her desk, and flopped her head onto her arms. A few moments later, her snoring filled the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her sleeping form. "Tough night?"

"I had a bad dream." Sakura explained, voice slightly muffled.

Sasuke nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. But Sakura must never know of his and Naruto's stalking expidenture. NEVER.

"Hn. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Hey Sakura," Suigetsu said, sauntering up beside the sleeping pinkette. He put on his most 'charming' smirk. "Did you hear that homecoming is coming up?"

"Really?" Sakura asked, uninterested. All she wanted to do was sleep through the day.

"Yeah, and guess which lucky girl I'll be asking as my date?"

"Kiba?" She asked, snickers errupting from the class at her comment.

"Really, baby?" Kiba asked, clasping his hands together and faking a cheesy grin.

"No." Suigetsu scowled. Kiba pretended to cry. "I'm going to ask Sakura." He announced proudly.

Sakura turned her head, still laying against the desk, towards Sasuke. "Whose this 'Sakura' he speaks of?"

"No idea," Sasuke shrugged, propping his head on his hand and his elbow on his desk.

"Poor girl," Sakura sighed, "she has no idea what's coming for her."

Suigetsu stood next to her, flabbergasted. And slightly peeved.

"Fine!" He finally shouted. "I think I will just go with Kiba!"

"Too late bro," Kiba smirked and slung an arm around Naruto, who grinned. "I found me a new man."

"Hey," Sakura said, realizing something. "I thought this was an all boys school. How can you have a dance?"

Asuma cleared his throat. "It's not so much of a dance as it is a party. Since there's no girls, it can't be a real homecoming."

"Oh." She nodded, going back to sleep.

_Huh, _Sakura thought, before drifted back to dreamland, _I wonder if that means a bunch of guys of gonna ask me so they'll be the only ones with a date...?_

_**Nah, just go to sleep.**_

_Okay master..._

_**Hehehehehehehehehehe...**_

* * *

Itachi was quite a man.

At least, that's what all his past lovers told him.

And by past lovers, he meant the 0 of them he'd had. Itachi may be charming, and somewhat of a ladies man, but very few women met his standards.

Sakura Haruno was one of the view that did. Even though she was a bit of a crackwhore.

_Oh yes,_ Itachi thought as he strut to the cafeteria where he knew Sakura had lunch at this point, _Sakura Haruno shall be my date to homecoming. No matter what my brother tries to tell her about me._

* * *

"SAKURA HARUNO, BLOSSOM OF BEAUTY, WILL YOU GRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE AT HOMECOMING THIS FRIDAY?"

"Um...no?" I stared at Rock Lee, wondering what exactly it was that he was on, and if I could have some. I felt Sasuke's face hover closer to mine, most likely glaring possesively at Lee.

So far, I had been ask by Suigetsu, Rock Lee, Kiba ("_Go to homecoming with me, chicketee?")_, Neji (_"May I be your escort..."_), Kakashi ("_I need some help manning the punch table..."_), Barack Obama (_"ME PRESIDENT, YOU CIVILIAN"_), Shikamaru (_"Yaaaaaaaawn"_), and Shino (_"We can do the lady bug together!"_). I had refused to go with any of them.

So far, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones I could stand to be around for a long period of time without fainting, with the execption of that weirdo Itachi, and I wasn't going to dance with either of them anyway.

"Sakura," Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around in my seat to come face-to-abs with Itachi Uchiha himself. "I wanted to ask you something."

Just like last time we talked, my body relaxed around Itachi. His hand was warm on my shoulder. "Anything." I sighed, like a lovesick twelve year old.

Itachi smirked, knowing he had me right where he wanted me. The conniving bitch. DO NOT ABUSE YOUR POWER OVER MY E-MO-TIONS. "Will you be my date for homecoming?"

Beside me, Sasuke seethed. I knew I was dead meat if I said yes, which didn't matter, because I was planning on saying no anywho.

"Uh-sorry. I-I can't." I explained, shrugging off his hand. Itachi frowned, which is like the equavilant of Naruto closing his mouth.

"Why not?" He asked, staring at me. The rest of the table was looking at me too.

"Um-" _Oh my God. Why are all these boys staring at me?_

"Yeah, Sakura? How come you won't go with any of us?" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Be-because..." I trailed off. Watching all of them watching me like I was some sort of pray.

_Too many boys! MAKE THEM STOP! I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT FOR THE EASTER BUNNY TO ENJOY!_

As I felt myself fainting into Sasuke's arms, I heard someone mutter defensively "Because she already agreed to go with me."

_I wonder who said that..._was my last thought before leaving conciousness.

* * *

Next chapter: homecoming?

Sakura's mystery lover?

Review and find out what happens next :D


	6. BatMAN

o0o0o

_BatMAN_

0o0o0

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO HOMECOMING WITH _GAARA_?"

Ah, Naruto. How I love to wake up to your screaming voice every morning..."GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU PERVERTS!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me, Sasuke Uchiha. I know your mother's phone number!" Okay, so that was a load of shit. But Sasuke looked scared out of his wits, so it was worth it.

"But Sa-ku-raaaaa..." Naruto whined, pleading me with his eyes, "you didn't tell us Gaara was your date to homecoming!"

That's because I didn't know, myself.

_But wait, if I say he's not then their just going to get suspicious again and keep asking me...DAMN YOU GINGER AND YOUR EVIL PLOTS!_

OHOHOHOHO. That's right, Gaara, I'll play your little game. But I hope you know that this means WAR...

"Teme, teme, do something! Sakura-chan isn't talking and she's grinning like a crazy person! SAVE HER TEME!" Naruto cried hysterically, grabbing Sasuke by the front of his shit and lifting him off the ground.

Lifting his arms and slipping out of the shirt Naruto held, Sasuke wandered over to where Sakura was crouched, grinning, on her dorm room bed. He poked her.

"Sakura."

Poke.

"Sakura."

Poke.

"Sak. U. Ra."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"STOP POKING ME!"

"Hn."

"RAWR!"

And that's how Sasuke found himself with a face full of carpet, a triumphant Sakura standing on his back.

Naruto was howling with laughter. "She got you good, teme!"

"fffft." Sasuke's irritated 'hn' was muffled by the floor. He flipped over, tripping Sakura and causing her to land with a _thump _on her ass. She scowled at him, looking nothing short of adorable.

"Prick!"

Sasuke smirked, "You had it coming."

"RAWR!"

Naruto caught her in mid-lunge.

"You never explained to us why you were going to homecoming with Gaara, Sakura-chan." Naruto whined. Sakura was still in his arms.

He had his back pressed against her front, she could feel his breath on her neck. At times like this, Sakura remembered her terrifying fear of men.

And she thought she had been making progress, too.

"TEME, SAKURA-CHAN FAINTED AGAIN!"

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed, collecting a limp Sakura from Naruto's arms. "You should be more careful around her."

-o-

My first thought when I woke up in a room with white walls and white sheets was _Where's the juice?_

Yeah, I know I'm a weird fucking kid.

My second was admittedly more normal; _Am I dead?_

But it was my third that seems to make the most sense; _THOSE SHITHEADS LEFT ME IN THE NURSES OFFICE AGAIN!_

Sure, I understood that they had to get back to class, but those fucktards could've just left me in my dorm.

But _noooooooooooo. _They had to leave me with that creep Kabuto, just to ruffle my feathers!

...Hehe. Ruffle. Feathers. That would make a great sex innuendo.

-Back in Class-

"Hello, _Sasuke._" Orochimaru hissed, upon spotting his favorite student walking through his classroom door.

"Hn."

"You're _late._"

"Hn. My bad."

"It's no problem. But I do believe I'll have to _ruffle your feathers _tonight as punishment."

"..._da fuck_?"

-Back to our Favorite Pink Haired Menace-

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan."

SPEAK A DA DEVIL.

"Yo." I said, pressing my back against the wall. If he planned on raping me, I would just faint again. It was really more of a super power then a mental issue, if you asked me.

LOOK, IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE. NO. _IIIIIIIT'S _FAINT-GIRL!

Okay lol no.

Kabuto smiled innocently and sad back down at his desk. "There's some headache medication on the sidetable if you want. You're companions informed me of your lack of sleep lately. I suggest you get some z's while you wait for one of them to pick you up."

This was odd. Why is he not sexually harassing or threatening me? Where is the Kabuto I know and love? WHERE'S MY CREEPER? I MISS YOU!

"I think I'll check my phone." I said causiously, in case my voice drove him mad with desire. It would be the first time. Or maybe it would. YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE.

"Go for it," Kabuto waved me off. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few."

I had the strangest urge to 'hn' just like Sasuke did at that moment. But I resisted, instead turning on my pink blackberry.

**1 New Text Message**

**From: Tsunade To: Sakura**

How are you?

**From: Sakura To: Tsunade**

I was fine until one of my friends hugged me from behind. Then I fainted again.

**From: Tsunade To: Sakura**

Oh well. We'll just have to be patient. ttyl, im gonna go gamble and get drunk.

**From: Sakura To: Tsunade**

but i miss you!

**From: Tsunade To: Sakura**

get in line, biatch.

**From: Sakura To: Tsunade**

i could fire you.

**From: Tsunade To: Sakura**

bitch please. only Shizune has the power to do that, she pays me ;p

**From: Sakura To: Tsunade**

bitch.

**From: Tsunade To: Sakura**

Cheers, Sakura!

Of all the phycologists my aunt could've hired.

Techinically, Tsunade isn't even a practicing phycologist. She's working as a doctor at the Konoha hospital. So, techinally, we shouldn't even be paying her.

So suck _that._

"Sakura-chan, some guys claiming to be friends of yours are here to pick you up." Kabuto said, walking back into the room.

"Send 'em in." Ohohohoho. Naruto and Sasuke are dead men as soon as I step out of this office. I would murderm castrate _and _ass-rape them. And all in one-

HOLY SHIT WHY IS GAARA HERE?

-o-

Sasuke's head snapped up, little noises of alarm going off in his mind.

"What is it, teme?" Naruto whispered, from the desk behind him.

"My Itachi senses are tingling."

Naruto didn't even have to think about it. "To the batmobile."

Sasuke stood up from his desk in sinc with his blonde bitch. "To the batmobile."

-o-

Wait a second...

...That's not Gaara...

That's just some redhead kid...

And some pretty blonde haired guy...

...And Itachi Uchiha?

I stared at the three of them, blinking in confusion.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Something about this didn't feel right. It reminded me of something...something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

Itachi smirked, gesturing to his minions at me. "Get her."

And then I was lifted from the ground, the redhead holding my right arm and blondie holding my left. Kabuto was grinning like a creeper.

_Welcome back, _I thought dryly.

"Gald to be back," He said, reading my mind like the creeper he is. "Oh, and Sakura..."

"This is what happens to girls who tresspass in Konoha Academy." Itachi finished for him, holding the door open for his minions and me.

"You know," The blonde one said, glancing at me, "wouldn't this be easier if she were unconcious."

"Its would," nodded Itachi. He looked at the redhead, "Do it, Sasori."

"Gotcha." And he leaned his face way to close for confort, pressing our lips together briefly.

And everything went dark.

-o-

oh dear :o whats gonna happen to poor Sakura-chan?

Review if you wanna know ;)

**CONTEST TIME!**

If you guys have any pics that would inspire a scene in Fear of Falling, please leave a link to it in your review! The pic that I think fits in with Fear of Falling the most will be written in the story as a scene, and of course the winner will be mentioned and praised and all that ;D

Now, I understand is a BITCH when it comes to leaving links. You're either going to have to PM me the link or hope to God that if you leave it in a review it actually works xp Thanks to everyone who participates!

Now review, biatch.

Just kidding!

Not really.

;D


	7. Mr Bad Man

::

_Mr. Bad Man_

::

* * *

_Three_ wise men - are you serious? ~Author Unknown

* * *

"Yo, danna. Are you okay, un?"

Sasori looked up to find Deidara's face _way _too close for comfort. He scooted back on the bed and glared at his long-time best friend. Right now, they were in Pein's (leader of the Akatsuki)'s room. Itachi was chillin on the long red couch pressed against the back way, enjoying the show.

"I'm _fine. _Why would I not be?" Sasori always talked like this, criptic and harsh, as if he had his defensives up around everyone.

Deidara frowned at the tone of his voice. "Because you've been sitting there spacing out with your fingers on your lips for the past ten minutes, un."

"Shut up." Sasori snapped, knowing the blond idiot was correct. He _had _been pressing his fingers to lips, because, for some odd reason, Sasori couldn't get over the feeling of Sakura's soft mouth pressed against his.

And it was scaring the shit out of him.

He glanced at the aforementioned girl's limp body, which was now laying on Zetsu's (Pein's roomate) side of the room. Her arm was slightly falling off of the bed, and Sasori had the strangest urge to collect her small frame in his arms and tuck her in properly.

_Fuck._

**o0o0o0o**

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME! SAKURA-CHAN WASN'T IN THE NURSES OFFICE!"

"I know, dobe. We just went there _together._"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE DID YOU GO-"

"Did you just knock him out?" Kiba questioned casually, smirking slightly. Once they realized Sakura was missing, Sasuke and Naruto had called him, Lee, Neji, and Shino to their room for a surprise meeting.

"Hn. He was getting annoying."

"So what do you think happened to Sakura?" Neji questioned impatiently. He was taking time out of his study hours to be there, for Kami's sake. And plus, he had an audition for that Pantene commercial in a couple hours...

This better be over soon, dammit, or Neji would go all Gaara on their asses.

Sasuke's expression was grim when he replied. "Akatsuki."

"TEME WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT LIKE THAT YOU PRICK I THOUGHT WE _HAD _SOMETHING!"

**o0o0o0o**

"Ughhhh...where the hell am I?" Sakura moaned, finally opening her eyes. She's been unconcious for longer than she normally is-the sun had already gone down. She could tell from the lack of light in the large dorm room she was captive in.

_Whose room is this? _I wondered, not recognizing the red and black wall paint. There was a little red cloud design over the door that exclaimed 'Akatsuki Meeting Room.'

Akatsuki? Well, that sounds completely harmless.

_Yeah, sure Sakura._

Fuuuuuuck. These guys probably raped me in my sleep! Dammit, how would Shizune feel about this? She wanted me to stay pure until marriage! Oooooh, this is all Tsunade's fault, I'll stab the bitch next time I see her...

"So you're awake." The door cracked open and someone stepped into the evil room, softly locking it behind them.

"No, I'm still asleep." I snapped, which wasn't a good idea, because this guy could have a gun in his pants.

But if I die, I can just blame Tsunade.

The guy, who I could tell had messy red hair and cold gray eyes. snickered. "You know why you're here, Sakura?" He asked me, sitting down beside me on the stranger's bed. I scooted away from him.

"Um...rape?" I guessed.

The ginger frowned. "No."

This guy-whoever he was-set my nerves on edge. Something about him made me want to run out of the room screaming, but my awareness also kept me from fainting. Who knows what would happen if I konked out again...

But that still didn't stop the shaking. It was starting at my fingers, and I needed to hide it before Ginger Man noticed.

"So," I started conversationally, slipping my hands behind my head. "What'd you kidnap me for?"

"You mean what did _we_ kidnap you for. Everyone else is at dinner right now." He smirked, "Sorry, Sakura, you'll just have to wait a little while longer to meet all of us."

"Oh," I said dryly, "I can't wait."

His smirk grew. "I'm Sasori."

"You already know my name, creep."

"Doesn't everyone?" Sasori was suddenly _very _close. He turne dhis body towards me, one hand on either side of my body, leaving our noses an inch apart. I gasped. "You're the only girl around here for miles. The question everyone wants to know is; _why_?"

His breath was hot on my mouth, I could barely concetrate on the word coming out of him. "Um..."

Sasori smirked and glared down at me. "We don't need girls here, _Sakura._"

He rolled onto me, his body crushing mine. I couldn't breath, I was shaking so hard. Words were forming in my mind but getting them out would be impossible. I was paralyzed, but not fainting.

"G-get off of me..." I managed, voice shaky. Sasori was staring at me with something between merth and amusement in his eyes.

"Or what?" He whispered tantalizingly.

"OR WE'LL WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Kiba's voice drifted in through the locked door, and, seconds later, it was blown to bits by Sasuke's foot. He stomped into the room and grabbed Sasori by the collar.

"Get the hell off of her." His voice was low, dangerous. Even I was a bit afraid.

Sasori, scowling, surprisingly did as he was told. "Figured it out, did you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his fast snapped back and nailed Sasori right in the cheek. I heard a gasp, and realized seconds later that it was mine.

Sasori, now on the floor clutching his bruised face, whipped out his phone and began dialing.

"Teme, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, we're lucking he was the only one here!" Kiba added. Behind him, I noticed Lee and Kiba hovering by the doorway, looking dangeorus and ready for a fight.

Sasuke growled. "Fine. Tell my brother," He added, glaring at Sasori, "that I'll personally kill him next time he touches Sakura."

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Lee were already halfway down the hallway by the time Sasuke stomped across the room and collecting me in his arms bridal style. I could've swon I heard him whisper 'please don't faint' but I was so out of it by then it was hard to remember. I do know that Sauske said out loud "Hold on," and I hooked my arms around his neck.

Next thing I knew, were we down the hall and back on the third floor in his and Naruto's room.

**o0o0o0o**

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked, once seeing the room was void of any of my rescuers save for Sasuke.

Said rescuer shrugged. "I'm guessing they went to get food."

Food. God, that sounded amazing. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Hungry?"

"Just a tad." I said quietly. "And thanks."

"Hn."

"For saving me. That was...nice of you." Nice of you? God, Sakura, you act like he let you borrow a pen, SOUND MORE THANKFUL, WOMAN.

"Hn. No big deal. Itachi didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No...he wasn't even there when I woke up."

"Sakura..." Sasuke started, sounding more wracked up then I thought he could ever be, "what was Sasori doing to you?

"I don't know." I said quietly. Sasuke silently stood up and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You know," He started, "when me and Naruto first met you, I thought you hated me."

"Because I always faint around you." I clarified. Sasuke nodded. "I don't hate you." I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened, then relaxed into my touch.

_I'm not even shaking..._

_**IT BE A MIRACLE. **_

"Sakura..." He mumbled. "I want you to get over your fear of men."

And then his lips were a centemeter away from mine, his hand on my waist. Sasuke's eyes were asking for permission.

And I wasn't fainting. Shaking, yes. Fainting? No.

"HONEY, I'M HOME~" Naruto sang, swining the door open. He stopped, taking in the scene before him.

And then it hit him. "TEME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAKURA-CHAN?"

"_Your _Sakura-chan?" I asked irritably. I was not some prize that he could cart around and own. HOW DARE HE?

Sasuke smirked, pulling me onto his lap. "Does this bother you, dobe?"

Naruto's face was almost as red as mine. "TEME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke kissed my neck. "Hn? Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Sasuke." I said in a tight voice. "I'm going to faint." I could feel the blackness coming, covering my sight. Sasuke jumped away from me like I had the Plague, leaving me to fall ass-first onto the green carpeting.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, TEME!"

I watched boredly as Naruto lunged at Sasuke, face contorted with anger. It would've been funny, if not for all the noise they were making. I was _tired_, dammit, AND MY HEAD HURT. STOP ALL THIS RUCKUS, SAKURA THE MERCILESS COMMANDS YOU!

But then Kiba and Lee popped back into the room, and all my dreams of silence went to hell.

"ARE WE HAVING A YOUTHFUL BATTLE OVER WHO GETS SAKURA'S HAND? COUNT ME, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, IN ON THIS YOUTHFUL FIGHT!"

"Yeah, what Lee said!"'

I sighed and crawled back onto Sasuke's bed. It had been a long day, and I was gonna get a good night's sleep if it killed me.

**o0o0o0o**

It was early the next morning when I remembered about homecoming, and by then, Gaara had already cornered me.

"Dammit, ginger. I was just going to take a shower and wash my hair. But nooooooooooooo, I can't even do that without being molested!"

Gaara watched me rant, a small smirk on his face. Once he was sure I was done, he spoke.

"You're going with me to homecoming." He said, then calmly walked out of the bathroom.

And that was that. No arguing, no fuss. Just 'go with me or die.' I sighed, accepting my fate.

Shaking, I popped my head out the bathroom door and screamed at Gaara's retreating figure "YOU BETTER GET ME A FUCKING CORSAGE!"

Damn. Friday was gonna _suck._

**o0o0o0o**

"So you let her escape?"

"Well..."

Pein stared a his group o' bitches. He really didn't know what was wrong with them. How had they let a small, pink-haired girl slip out of their grasp so easily?

Really, he was going to need different henchmen.

"It was Sasori's fault, un."

"It was not! I couldn't help it if her friends showed up."

"You're all idiots," Pein remarked calmly, "how are we going to find out why she sent here _now_?"

"Well," Itachi started thoughtfully, rubbing his jaw, "We could always kidnap her and take her off campus, somewhere my foolish little brother and his foolish little friends would never think of us going..."

Pein grinned wickedly. "That settles it. Boys, we're going to Chuck E Cheese."

**o0o0o0o**

The SUSPENSE!

Now go review, please ;D They make my day!

P.S. for those of you who don't know, Chuck 'E' Cheese is a kids play place. Google it :D


	8. The Milk Man

_The Milk Man_

* * *

He's the king of mixed signals and she's the queen of second thoughts.

~ Unknown

* * *

3:00 a.m., Friday Morning

_Brrrrring!_

_Brrrrring!_

_Brrrrring!_

Sakura's sleepy arm reached out from her cacoon of blankets and snatched her bedazzled phone off the nightstand. "Hello?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was afraid you wouldn't answer me. Of course, I'm in Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps, so it makes sense for me to be awake."

Sakura groaned. "Tsunade, it's like three in the morning."

"That's lovely, dear. Now-"

"And _New York_ is the city that never sleeps."

"Well, you've never been _there _either. AS I WAS SAYING. A little birdie told me you were going to _homecoming _with a _boy_! Is it true?"

"I mean, I gues it's true, but..."

"BUT NOTHING! Oh, I'm so proud of myself! My plan is working perfectly! Now, you need to find a dress. I've actually got a box of dresses on their way for you to try on, since I know you can't leave the school. Oh, somebody just challenged me to a game of poker, goodbye dear!"

For a moment, the fog in Sakura's mind refused to clear and she wondered what kind of dresses Tsunade had sent her. Then she realized what had just happened, and only one thought popped out of her mouth.

"That _bitch_!"

Tsunade had just taken away Sakura's only excuse _not _to go to homecoming.

* * *

"So we've all got the plan, correct?"

"Tobi doesn't!"

"Well nobody gives a fuck about Tobi, so shut your bitch mouth up!"

"Actually, un, I'm not to clear on the plan either. Hidan was cussing to much for me to get the gist of it."

Itachi sighed, rubbed his forehead. "Alright, I shall explain it once more."

"Tobi wants to know why Itachi-san talks like a prince!"

"Because I _am _a prince. Now, at homecoming tonight, I will charm the fuck outta Sakura and drag her outside. There, Sasori and Deidara will be waiting in the limo for her. Once she is secured, you shall blindfold her and deliver her to Hidan and Kakuzu, who will drag her to Chuck E Cheese where she will meet Pein. Any questions?"

[Awkward silence in which Tobi bounced up and down with his hand in the air]

"...yes, Tobi?"

"Where does Tobi fit into this plan?"

"You don't."

"Why the fuck are we up planning this at three in the morning anyway?"

* * *

It was only three hours after Tsunade had awoken her that Sakura was forced from her slumber, and by none other than the world's stupidest man.

"SAKURA-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!"

She groaned and rolled over on the bed to face Naruto and Sasuke. "_What_?"

Never one tio be put off by a cold exterior, Naruto plowed on. "There was a package for you outside your door!"

Sasuke snorted. "Full of _dresses._"

3...2...1...

"YOU OPENED MY PACKAGE?"

* * *

Now covered from head to toe in bruises thanks to their beloved Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke began laying out the dress choices well the pink demon took a shower.

"I'm not too sure we should allow Sakura to wear these." Naruto began as he held up an especially short number.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, glaring at a tight red dress that looked as though it could be a placemat.

* * *

I got out of the shower about fifteen minutes later and wrapped a dark blue towel around myself. It was large and fluffy, one of the few things I liked about this Godforsaken school.

After I'd brushed my teeth and hair, I had to take a minute to locate my clothes. I knew I brought them in, I just couldn't remember where I'd left them.

Oh, they're right in front of me. I'd left them on the bathroom sink. Duh.

I finally slipped on my black yoga pants and red t shirt and tossed my towel in the hamper. I shouldn't even bother getting dressed, since I was going to have to try on all those dresses with Naruto and Sasuke...in...the...room...

Oh, God.

I gripped the sink and took deep, shakey breaths like Tsunade told me to do. How was I supposed to survive a whole gym filled to the brim with stinky, sweaty, grinding _boys_?

I took another deep breath.

Then, like a soldier going into war, I marched out of the bathroom and towards my dorm room.

* * *

"I don't like it." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

I ground my teeth together. "You havent' liked _any _of them so far."

"Well, none of them suit you."

"They all suit me just fine! You two are just being idiots!"

"Are not!"

"Hn!"

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. I'd already tried on eight dresses, and each one of them has been denied. How many did Tsunade send, anyway? We were skipping class to do this and there was still over half a pile left in the box.

"TRY ANOTHER!"

"Shut up!" I through a dress hanger at Naruto, satisfied when it hit him square in the forehead, then grabbed another dress and flounced behind the screen Tsunade had also been smart enough to send with the dresses.

Being around Naruto and Sasuke isn't nearly as hard as it used to be. I haven't had the urge to faint all morning, in fact.

Until now.

"Oh, shit."

"Something wrong?" Sasuke called, sounding like he was right outside the changing screen.

"Um, no." Wrong. I can't reach the zipper to save my life, but I'll be damned before I let Sasuke help me.

"Are you sure?" The damn zipper just didn't want to budge..."Yes, fine. I can't get the dress to zip."

Sasuke stepped behind the screen and, very carefully, pulled the zipper up the rest of the way.

He stepped back. "Hn."

Surprisingly, I did not feel the urge to faint. The only remaining proof that Sasuke had touched me was the small blush dusting my cheeks.

Wow.

I stepped out from behind the screen. "How about this one?"

Naruto's jaw dropped, and even Sasuke looked a little less dignified than he did a moment ago.

I did a little twirl. The dress awas strapless and black, with a pink ribbon right under the bust and a bow in the middle of it. It flowed to mid-thigh and had sparkles all over, like a disco ball.

It was actually really pretty.

"That's the dress!" Naruto grinned and jumped up from hios spot on the bed. "Hell yeah!"

I grinned. At least something about this night will be wonderful.

* * *

About an hour before homecoming was set to begin, Naruto and Sasuke ran back to their room to get dressed. I busied myself by doing my hair and makeup, which I wasn't a champion at but still managed all the basics and a nice shade of pink lipstick. I curled my hair and put it in a side ponytail, a hairclip from a past birthday holding back my bangs. By the time I was done I looked pretty darn good.

I stuffed my feet into a pair of high heeled shoes, which Tsunade had also stuffed several pairs of into the box, and studied my reflection.

Oh, yeah. I am one sexy bitch.

Not a minute later there was a knock on my door. I turned the knob and opened it and found...

Gaara!

Hehe, you thought it would be the Akatsuki or something, didn't you?

Silly reader, their plan doesn't start until we're actually at homecoming.

Gaara pushed a clear box towards me, and I found a wrist corsage with a pink rose inside of it. I almost grinned. He remembered.

"Ready?" He asked, not looking a me.

"_No_, I'm just in this dress and makeup for the fun of it."

Gaara looked up and gave me an irritated, withering look. "Let's go." He reached for my wrist and I snatched it away.

"Alright just - try not to touch me so much, okay?"

Gaara nodded and led me out of my room and down the hallway.

Homecoming, here I come.

Let's hope I don't faint.


	9. The Man Complex

The night had only just begun, and already Kiba and Naruto were plotting to spike the punch bowl.

"Alright, Sakura. Think you could be a distraction for us?"

"Um, what? There's no way in hell I'm helping you guys get wasted during the dance!"

"Aww, Sakura-chan! _Please?_"

"No."

"Hn. Leave her alone, dobe."

"Shut up, teme! Who said you could infest the dance with your depressing emo presence, anyway!"

"Naruto, leave him alone. It's not like you're making this party any more pleasant than it is."

"Hn. Shouldn't you be fainting around this point?"

Sakura's cheeks heated up. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"STOP DEFENDING EACH OTHER!"

"Shit!"

"TEME, YOU'VE KILLED HER. AGAIN!"

...

...

**Fear of Falling**

...

...

_The Man Complex_

_...  
_

_...  
_

Lovely. Just lovely. The dance floor is a mass of male bodies, each dancing to their own beat since only one girl is there, and she's being well guarded by her self-proclaimed date.

Who is that girl, you ask?

Why, that girl is none other than Sakura Haruno. Or, in other words, _me_.

Sighing, I took another drink of my spiked punch, hoping it would help my nerves wind down some. Sneaking a glance to my right, I watched as Gaara glared down a couple of sophomores who were coming a little too close for my own comfort. And possibly his.

"Hey, Gaara?" I started, looking him up and down. Scared as I was, that boy did things to his tux that should not be legal.

"Hm." Gaara grunted, a variation on Sasuke 'hn', I'm sure.

"We aren't going to dance, are we?"

He cast me a surprised look before rearranging his back into the apathetic pose they were in before. "Not if you don't want to."

"Oh thank Kami." I put a hand to my heart in relief.

"Hm."

.

.

.

**now** _let's_ talk **about** _l o v e_

.

.

.

Gaara had left her.

The asshole who had _forced _her into coming here with her and up and _left_ her.

THAT ASSHOLE.

Sakura glared at her cup of spiked punch (lime vodka, in case you were wondering) and contemplating how to not faint while stabbing the redhead repeatedly. Lord knows he deserved it.

BUT OH MY GAWD HOW COULD HE LEAVE HER?

_Am I not pretty enough for him?_

The thought shocked Sakura out of her rage for a moment. What an ordinary question...it brought heat to her cheeks. Why did she care, anyway? He was just a stupid guy and stupid guys always led to stupid things happening. It's not like she actually _liked_ him or anything.

Yeah. Boys suck.

Again, Sakura's mind surprised her by bringing the image of her and Sasuke almost kissing to the front of her mind.

_Okay, so maybe not _all _guys suck._

But Gaara did. Because he left her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Why are yous alone?" Naruto screamed, coming up behind her. Sakura could tell by the slur on the word 'you' that he was drunk as a skunk. Sitting on a bunk. Chatting with a munk.

She raised a groomed eyebrow and got out of his reaching distance. "How'd you find me, doofus? I hid up on the stage behind the curtain for a reason."

Naruto grinned sloppily, coming up and slinging a tan arm around my shoulders. "You're too predictable, Sakura-chan. Hey, tell the teme he needs to lighten up and have a drink. Look, Sasuke, Sakura-chan is having a drink!"

Sakura smiled guiltily and held her cup up to the silent Uchiha. Sauske was standing a ways away looking irritatedly at the arm Naruto had slung around his girlfrie-_friend who was a girl._

"Gaara left me. I was sad."

The two boys looked oddly relieved at that, to Sakura's confusion.

"Why'd he leave you?" Naruto asked casually after taking another long sip of his 'punch'.

Sakura shrugged. "I have know idea."

"Hn. How'd it happen?"

"Well..." Sakura, began, "it went like this."

.

_._

_.  
_

**you** _make_ me **nervous**

.**  
**

_._

.

Gaara stood next to Sakura, doing dangerously sexy things to the black suit he was wearing. He had kept his promise and hadn't asked her to dance at all, which she was more than grateful for. Just the sight of the disgustingly male populated dance floor made her watch to escape through the emergency exit door.

"Sakura."

She turned to her red head date, silently giving the go-ahead to continue.

"You look...nice."

Sakura blinked. Then grinned.

"Thanks. I've never been to a dance before, so I was afraid I was overdressed."

He looked shocked. "You haven't?"

"No...see, I used to go to an all girls school, and the only dances we had there were co-ed with the boys school across from us."

Gaara raised a red brow at her. "Why didn't you go to those?"

_Oh, shit._

_**Think of something quick, forehead!**_

"I, um, had no friends. Yeah. I had no friends to go with."

Gaara nodded as if this was plausible, not taking his green eyes off of her.

_Kami, that was close. _Sakura almost wept in relief. In fact, she was so busy patting herself on the back for such quick thinking, she didn't notice Gaara slip past her bubble and brush a hand to her forearm.

"Do you wanna dance?"

And just like that, a lock was clicked open in Sakura's mind.

_"Sakura-chan, how was school today?"_

_Tiny Sakura grinned and waved her hand in the arm. Her mother laughed at the little girl's flailing. "It was awesome. In gym we learned how to dance!"_

_"That's wonderful, honey."_

_They had moved to a new, shittier apartment. Sakura had no idea why she and her mom left in the middle of the night, but had a hunch it had something to do with her father. _

_Both of them were surprised to see him kick the door down a moment later. _

_"Thought you could just leave me, huh, bitch?" He seethed, turning to Sakura's mother._

_"R-Rinji! How did you find us!"_

_He smiled eerily. "That's a secret. You're coming with me."_

_Sakura's mother's eyes hardened considerably, and she pushed tiny Sakura behind her. _

_"No!"_

_He scowled, pointing out the open doorway. _

_"Go."_

_"No!"_

_"GO!"_

_"But Rinji, we can't just leave Sakura!"_

_"You get in that car now, woman, or so help me I will aim this gun at both your and Sakura's worthless heads!"_

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS, BITCH!"_

_Sakura's dad stalked towards the pair, stopping in front of his wife. He pulled his arm back and swung, and didn't stop until Sakura's mother lie in a pool of blood on the dirty wood floor. Sakura hovered above her, tears pooling in her eyes. _

_Just as Sakura's dad was advancing on her, the cops arrived on the scene and cuffed the deranged man. _

_One of the male cops told her it would be alright, that she was going to be safe now and not have to worry about her scary father anymore._

_But Sakura cringed away from him, thinking that he was too late, too late. Far too late._

_Her mother was lying in a pool of her own blood. She had long since stopped breathing._

_And it was all because of one of the monsters standing before her._

_It was all the fault of a _man.

When Sakura snapped out of her memory, she saw that Gaara was now soaked in red juice.

"Did I throw that on you?"

Gaara nodded. She cringed apologetically.

"I'm sorry. You kind of made me remember something bad."

He nodded, as if this was easy to understand.

And then the weirdest thing happened.

Kiba and Suigetsu (who were sweaty and gross from dancing) make their way over to wear Sakura was hiding in the corner and, totally ignoring Gaara, proceeded to annoy the hell out of her.

"Yo, Sakura-chan. Would you rather dance with me or with this doofus?"

Suigetsu hid his friend on the arm. "I'm not a doofus, doofus. Sakura-chan, do you really wanna dance with the guy who called me a doofus?"

Kiba grinned, running a hand through his hair. "She totally does. After all, she likes me more than you."

"She does not!"

In between the two boys bickering and Sakura's blushing, Gaara had stood up and walked out the emergency exit, just like she had been hoping to do a few minutes prior. Kiba and Suigetsu stopped their fighting for a moment to watch the door close behind his (very fine) rear.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll be your date for the rest of the dance!"

But Sakura, still dumbfounded, had already used the chance to escape.

The two boys looked at each other in wonder.

"She's like a fucking ninja, only hot as hell."

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

**but** _she's_ lovely **to **_you_

.

.

.

"So yeah, that's what happened." Sakura finished, cringing at the memory of Gaara with punch all over his suit.

"Hn. Is the dobe alright?"

Sakura looked over to find that Naruto was no longer using her shoulder as an armrest, but was instead sprawled on the dark wood floor with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed. She giggled at the ridiculous sight he made.

"Looks like Naruto drank too much spiked punch. How are we going to get him back to the dorms?" Sakura pondered, looking at Sasuke for help. He smirked.

"We aren't."

And that's how Naruto ended up awakening backstage the theater with a major hangover and a strong urge to beat the crap out of Sasuke.

.

.

.

**her **_eyes _shine **like **_ stars_

_.  
_

.

.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

So I heard you went to a dance with a boy.

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

You need a more professional email address.

And how the hell did you find that out?

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

I have my sources. So how'd it go?

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

I threw punch on him and hid behind the stage the rest of the dance.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

Did you at least look good?

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

Um. I guess.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

My gosh Sakura. Are we going to have to take drastic measures with you?

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

I THOUGHT THIS _WAS_ 'DRASTIC MEASURES'?

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

Oh, Sakura. You have no idea what I have hidden up my sleeves. Or, in my case, what I have hidden between my boobs.

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

I'm not talking to you anymore.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

Oh, Sakura. Don't be that way. This is for your own good.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

SAKURA. I DEMAND YOU EMAIL ME BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND.

**From:** sexysagewoman24

**To: **sakuraharuno

I AM CALLING SHIZUNE.

**From:** sakuraharuno

**To: **sexysagewoman24

_We are sorry to inform you that _sakuraharuno _has logged out of her account. _

.

.

.

**and** _her_ voice **is** _just_ like** music  
**

.**  
**

.

.

"So what do you think Naruto is going to do once he wakes up?"

"Hn. Hopefully shower."

Sakura laughed, laying back on her bed. Her and Sasuke were chilling in her dorm room, and she had finally been able to change out of that uncomfortable dress and into her jammies. In that moment, everything was perfect. Sakura wished she could save it.

"Sakura..."

The pinkette opened her eyes to find Sasuke's face hovering over hers. She was shocked at how calm she was with him this close.

And then the asshole did something unforgivable.

"You look like a mess." He smirked, indicating her smudged makeup and messy hair.

_Everyone's a critic._

"Oh, get out of my room. Dork." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke chuckled and started towards the door, but not before flicking Sakura on the forehead; his special way of saying goodnight.

As the door closed behind him, Sakura wondered if maybe it _was_ possible for her to get over her fear of men, starting with her two boys - Naruto and Sasuke.

.

.

.

YESSS I KNOW IT TOOK ME SUPER LONG TO UPDATE!

I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!

Buuut, you did learn why Sakura's afraid of men, so that should make up for some of it :P I'll try to make my update faster. And also, I discovered that you can have book covers now to go with your fanfiction using image manager :O if anyone has a good book cover for this story, please leave the link in a review or pm it to me. Thanks in advance if you do this!

And, as always, please **REVIEW!**

.

.

.


End file.
